This Time
by moonxxprincessxx18
Summary: A serial killer has found his next victim, Serena Taylor. Detective Darien Shields has been working on this case for sometime but when he finally gets a hit it leads into something he wasn't prepared for. R&R Please!
1. In The Beginning

*Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. Just the story. Also I gotta give credit to my two beta readers who helped me tremendously on getting this first chapter out so you all can read it. Thank You DiamondApril and Scarlet Winter. Sorry I didn't mean to leave you out, I was just really anxious to get this posted. Forgive me!*

Darkness met my eyes everywhere I looked; pain filled my body, sharpening with every move I made. It felt as if I were wrapped in a blanket of nails. With little help from a small window letting in the moonlight, I was able to get an idea of where I was and looked for any possible escape route. I noted that the window was too small even for my petite frame to squeeze through continued my search. My attempt to move my aching body was halted when I felt pressure on my hands and looked up to see that each were handcuffed to opposite bedposts. Not only were my hands fettered but each foot was also tied to bedposts with rope. I shivered realizing I was bound to a bed, helpless. I guessed due to the temperature and dampness of the room, I was in a basement of some sort. I shivered as a cold breeze ran down my leg and realized if I was feeling the cold air on my legs I must not be wearing my pants anymore. I looked down only to find my blue jeans and tank top replaced with a silky spaghetti strap satin dress reaching mid thigh. Anger tinged with embarrassment flared within me. Whoever had the nerve to make me their little Barbie would pay. I began pulling at the restraints with all the energy I had, twisting and thrashing violently in my bid to break free.

"Damn it…"

Warm wet moisture from my eyes started to cloud my vision. Minutes pass with no luck. The only change being the crimson rings of blood around my wrists, severe rope burns on my ankles, and the dress riding up higher. Feeling feeble and drained, I laid listless.

My voice cracked as I quietly pleaded, "Someone help me…..please."

My eyes slowly drifted closed; the tears clouding my vision broke warm and salty flowing down my face across my temples into my hairline. For a few minutes I wept tortured by thoughts about how I might not see my friends, my family, or….him ever again. How in the world I became a victim of some lunatic serial killer? I didn't understand. I did know that I had to be stronger than this, even in my moment of despair, I can't give up.

Using my arms, one for each side of the face to wipe away the betraying tears, I again tried to get free. I note that the blood on my wrist might slick the cuffs enough for my hand to slip through. Before I test my theory a muffled noise suddenly seizes my attention. The hair on the back of my neck stands straight up. I'm not alone. Praying my voice doesn't betray me, I swallow than speak.

"I know you're here. What the hell is going on? Where am I? What do you want from me? Show yourself you bastard!" My voice is only slightly horse, filled with anger.

For a minute I thought I was hearing things, maybe going insane until someone spoke.

"Ahhhhh Serena, you never give up do you."

The voice was exceedingly familiar but who it belongs to I'm not sure. Scanning the room trying to see where the voice is coming from, I focus on the slightly darker shadows in the corner to my right.

"There is no need for such foul language coming from that sweet mouth of yours", he said in his despicable raspy voice. "As for where you are, well, let's just say you can scream and yell all you want but no one will ever hear you. How are you feeling? You look tired." His sinister laugh echoed slightly in the small confines of the room. Sustaining my anger and pushing away the fear was zapping my energy, not to mention my ankles and wrists throbbed from the damage I'd done in my struggles to get free. Sleep was tempting but like hell I was going to nod off with this psycho in the room if I could help it.

"Ahh yes I forgot how strong you really are. I truly wished things worked out between us. We could have been great together… … … … …my little bunny."

The nickname was the key to the identity of the man holding her captive. Only one man ever called her that. His shape emerging from the shadows confirming her worst fears absolutely petrified her.

*Two years ago*

The first week of school is one of my favorites. The weather warm, with just that hint that the leaves would be changing color soon. Laughter, bright and sharp punctuated by shrikes of delight, from the children on the playground filled the air. I took a deep breath and sighed with a smile I have to say I love the way my life turned out.

I enjoy being a first grade teacher, working with the kids, helping them to learn. I delight in their sense of wonder at the world. It truly is priceless. The recess bell rang snapping me out of the moment. I called my students over to make sure all 25 were accounted for.

"Okay, I need all my students to line up in a row along this wall so we can go inside… … …Jimmy, keep your hands to yourself please."

"Everyone please get out your box of crayons and a piece of paper." I began the activity for the afternoon once the children had gotten settled.

"Now, remember earlier when we read the Cat in the Hat?" I waited for the chores of yes's to die down.

"Here is your project. I want you to draw what your world would look like. Would you have purple elephants, flying pigs or how about some green eggs and ham? Go ahead and start now."

The final bell rang signaling school was finished for the day. One by one the kids grabbed their backpacks hanging up on the wall bringing their papers to me at the door.

"Okay everyone, have a good day, be safe and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

As the last student filed out of the classroom, I headed back to my desk to gather my tote and purse. I gathered all the drawings, some of them making me laugh, and put them inside my grading binder. A knock at my door interrupted me. Seeing that it was Mina coming in, I smiled and continued getting my things together.

"So how was your first day?" Mina questioned.

"Oh you know same 'ole, same 'ole….you?"

"Yeah same here. Hey, what are you doing Friday night? There is this new club that opened downtown. Wanna go check it out? I heard they have this really hot bartender there…"

That's my Mina; always boy-crazy but never goes past first base.

"Sure, I could use a night out with my girls. I forgot over the summer how quickly teaching young children can wear you out," I exhaled a long strenuous breath.

"Sweet! So I'll come to your place around 8'ish Friday and we'll go from there."

"Sounds great, talk to ya later."

Grabbing my belongings and keys, I head home for the night.

*Earlier that day*

'Damn it!' He thought in frustration as he growled and with effort stopped again before pulverizing the keys on the keyboard. He fell back in his chair rubbing his face with his hands, than raking them through already messy black hair. Researching and organizing this case was seemed to be an excise in futility. He was fishing and he knew it. No new leads had been dug up for months and the murders continued to spread like poison through the Daytona Beach area. He was sick and tired of getting nowhere.

Homicide Detective Darien Shields has unraveled numerous cases concerning serial killers who thought they were smart enough to get away with their crimes; this particular case, however, frosted the icing on the cake. This person was good; a little too good, the asshole hadn't made a mistake yet. Usually some sort of evidence is left behind; a bullet casing, fingerprints, clothing fiber, or if you were really luck DNA but these scenes were clean. Hard to accomplish considering where the crimes were committed.

The only evidence which indicating the murder took place at these locations was the stench of bleach and whatever else was in the chemical concoction the killer used to clean up, and man did it work. It was like a Harry Potter Disillusionment Charm concealed any kind of existence present. Ha….if only magic really existed…

The aggravated black haired Adonis slammed his head on his wooden desk. Disregarding the pain that now throbbed through his forehead slowly permeating the rest of his skull; he continued pounding on the keyboard. He was getting really restless from this case. By this point on any other case, he would already have handed the prosecutor and iron clad case and a cell on death row would have been all but reserved. He didn't hear his office door open over the pounding pain in his head that seemed to surge in time with his pulse.

"I don't want to hear your bitching and complaining when you get a headache later."

Detective Andrew Hansford declared as he entered the office him and his partner Darien shared. A mug of steamy, hot, black coffee was placed on his partner's desk in hopes he'd stop this nonsense.

"How about if I have a headache now", Darien muttered taking a grateful sip of too strong, hour old not to mention burnt coffee, you got used to it. Retreating to his own desk, Andrew couldn't help but shake his head. He knew how serious Darien took his work; hell he'd known him ever since grade school. They'd both studying and hard work, put in hour of overtime to get where they were now. Having known Darien for so long was a great advantage when they'd been partnered as detective. They were partners-in-crime so to speak. One thing though that always baffled Andrew about Darien's lifestyle were the women. There was always a different girl each week. Heck being single too, he could understand the appeal. He liked the company of a young lady every now and then, but for some reason it seemed like Darien's need for a companion was substituted for something else. He had mentioned it to Darien once back when he was working at the Crown Arcade but Darien shrugged it off as nothing.

**Flashback**

Tepid sunlight poked through feathery puffs of clouds. The crisp warm spring air whipped at Darien's dark locks as he made his way to a set of double glass doors. His 6'3" well-muscled frame loomed in front of the door way as the automatic sensors acknowledged his presence and opened. Taking off his black Aviators, he strode over to his usual spot at the front counter passing by a group of teenagers screaming and roughly playing Mortal Combat. His best friend Andrew was too pre-occupied with scrubbing down the counter to notice Darien approaching.

"You missed a spot!"

Andrew snapping back to reality concentration broken gave a menacing glare to the discourteous customers' remark.

"Whoa, easy Drew it's just me! If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be chopped liver at the moment."

Softening his furrowed brow his death stare relaxed into a friendlier one.

"Oh hey Dare, sorry it's just been really busy and I finally have a chance to catch up on some work."

Dropping his rag into the bucket of sanitizer underneath the counter, he made his way over to Darien.

"What'll it be?"

"Oh just the usual coffee…black."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Dare I've been meaning to ask you this for a while."

"What's that?"

"Whatever happened to your parents? I never hear you talk about them."

"Oh um they are always busy going places and whatnot so they call whenever they can." The thought of his parents seemed to make the air around him difficult to breathe.

"So they leave you all alone?"

"Yeah…."

"Hmm, must be nice."

"Yeah…I guess."

Andrew oblivious to the pain under the façade Darien presented carried on, gave Darien his order, and went back to cleaning the counter to get that blasted spot out.

**End Flashback**

As he made his way into his seat he decided to go over the victims' background yet again hoping to find something missed along the way.

'What makes this bastard's tick? His time frames are erratic, all the victims' fit a definite type but it's not like I can hunt down every woman fitting that description in this city. Ignoring Andrew's warning, Darien was about to slam his head down again but the phone rang stopping him in the nick of time.

"Detective Shields speaking"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, be there shortly." Glancing at his partner with an all too familiar look, they stood, grabbed their jackets and headed out.


	2. Poignant Past

Sorry everyone that this story is taking far to long. I'm so swamped with the LE Academy at the end of this month that it's stressing me out. But here is a little bit more. The chapters will get longer so please...bear with me on this one. Also credit to my beta reader Scarlet Winter for bearing me and Diamond April! ENJOY!

*I do not own Sailor Moon just this story.*

The setting sun glinted off one of Darien's cars, a 2010 black Chevy Suburban as he and Andrew sped along the road that ran parallel to the shoreline. There was nothing but grassy hills to the left and the sounds of the surf crashing against the cliff on the right. They guys were lucky that the street lights positioned every couple of car lengths were flickering on to guide them along the narrow roadway. Luck however is a fickle mistress and as a thick fog rolled in diffusing the light making it harder to see. The sudden weather changed didn't sit well with Darien, bringing back old memories he wished he could banish.

*Flashback-Darien's Childhood*

The rustling of leaves masked the sound of footsteps approaching the two-story Victorian home; the thick fog further concealed it. He could barely see a vague outline of the house he approached but he knew it well. As he thought about its sprawling design he conceded that it was closer to a mansion than a house. Many large bay windows emphasized just how big this abode really was. He could distinguish the renowned sweet and musky aroma of the rose bushes that were planted with love and tenderness along the border of the residence. There was actually a balcony with wrought iron rail above the double oak doors of the front entrance. There were stairs leading up to the front doors, which were works of art in and of themselves set with matching oval-shaped stain glass windows. He paused and took a breath before announcing his presence with a firm knock on the door. A female voice could be heard inside asking someone to go see who it was. A young boy pulled at the door that looked far too large for him. The dense fog made it hard to see who was standing there.

"Darien, who is it sweetie?" came the voice of the boy's mother from what seemed to be the kitchen. The unknown individual stepped farther into the doorway so as to be better seen. The light glinted off platinum hair, and seemed to be absorbed by the dark sapphire eyes that seemed to bare no life. The man's skin was so fair that looked as though it had never seen the sun. The boy, Darien, felt unease worm its way through his stomach and a shiver run down his spin as their eyes connected.

"Well Darien, it's nice to finally meet you. It seems like I already know you though. Your mother talks about you all the time. The name's Sapphire." The man now identified as Sapphire said as he bent down and held out his hand to greet Darien.

"Funny because my mom has never mentioned anything about you and since I don't know you, that makes you a stranger and I should make you get off our property." Darien single-mindedly advised Sapphire.

"You sure got some spunk talking to me like that kid." Sapphire now leaned closer to Darien radiating threat and warned in a low whisper, "I'd watch that mouth of yours if you want to speak again." Darien didn't want let on how nervous he was so he narrowed his eyes at the threat.

"Darien I asked who it was and…oh hey Sapphire!" A woman in her late twenties with forest green eyes and wavy waist-length raven black hair came to the door. She wore a black cocktail dress with a sash that was cinched in the front with a rhinestone encrusted brooch and a black clutch in hand.

"I didn't think you were coming so early", said Trista, Darien's mother.

"I wanted to surprise you. Here, I thought these orange roses might be perfect for you but nothing can really match up to your divine beauty." Sapphire presented the roses to Trista, who gladly took them as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Have you and Darien become acquaintance with each other yet?" Trista asked.

"Yes….we did. He is quite an intelligent boy. Just like his mother." Sapphire acclaimed as he looked down at Darien with a malicious smile that Trista was oblivious to. All Darien did was glare at the prick.

"Are you ready to go?" Sapphire inquired.

"Yes. Now Darien I want you to be good while Ms. Michelle is here, which I know you will. I will be home around midnight. I love you sweetheart."

As Trista leaned down to kiss her only son, Darien whispered in her ear, "Mom please be safe."

With a smile she kissed his forehead whispered her love to him and that everything would be okay. Once she stepped out the door, Sapphire turned his head around to smile at Darien and as he took hold of Trista's waist led her to his vehicle. Darien stood in the doorway until the fog consumed their retreating figures.

*End Flashback*

"Jesus Darien, watch out! We're not all suicidal! Could you at least pretend to pay attention to the road?"

I jerked myself back to the present, away from memories that haunted me.

"Aren't you the one always saying the yellow lines in the middle of the road are a suggestion?"

"I'll never say it again!" Andrew mock pledged one hand over his heart and I set about keeping my mind on the road. This case was hitting close to home.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
I love seeing what people think of my story, plus it gives me some more motivation to get stuff rolling and make time to post another chapter!


	3. Soulless

*Disclaimer - Just to clarify I do not own Sailor Moon, just the story. A big thank you to my beta reader who helps me out tremendously...Scarlet Winter. This story wouldn't be as great as it is now if you didn't help. Thank you! Started the L.E.A...sweetness! Hope you like this chapter...it's starting to get into the good stuff and will only get better I promise...please please please please please review. For those who have thank you! It motivates me a lot! It also excites me to see the story alerts I receive via email. Don't be afraid to write descriptive reviews as far as questions and what not...I won't bite. XD ENJOY!

As soon as the road turned into dirt and gravel, Darien and Andrew knew they were getting close. A couple minutes later they saw the flashing blue and red lights from the patrol cars signaling this was the scene. It was literally out in the middle of nowhere, where an old abandoned house resided. At the end of the drive Darien put the SUV in park.

Letting out a gasp of air, "Well let's get this show on the road" stressed Darien.

Getting out of the vehicle, the duo slowly walked up towards the house while studying the scenery outside. Darien thought the location made this murder interesting enough. It was a two-story house made with rough concrete bricks from decades ago. It bestowed the impression that if you were to touch the building; it'd crumble due to its matured age and the obvious neglect. No houses were seen within the last couple miles giving the advantage that if and when the victim screamed, no one heard. Rolling fields of grass and weeds surrounded the structure. The sound of the ocean could be heard striking the large boulders which reinforced the cliff that divided the property from the sea. The windows, the few that there were, were boarded up though there was still a decent amount of air flowing through. An officer standing outside the doorway noticed the men coming towards the house and strode over to meet them.

Darien and Andrew took their badges from their pocket to show the officer. "Good evening, I'm Detective Shields and my partner Detective Hansford. We're with Homicide. Could you show us where the body is?"

"This way" stated the officer handing them booties and gloves before entering the house.

As Darien, Andrew, and the officer made their way through the house, Darien asked a question he asked so often it was practically second nature. "What do we have?"

The officer replied, "Name: Samantha Tanner, age 24; part-time nurse at the children's hospital. It was easy to identify her because her ID was placed on her chest. We have already notified the family."

Darien asked, "Who made the discovery?"

The officer stated, "An anonymous call from an untraceable number told central the exact Longitude and Latitude of the woman's body and then disconnected. They had a voice changer box too."

Their guy was at it again. This third victim's death matched the killers M.O. just like the other two.

Going downstairs to what must be the basement; a flash from a camera caught both the detectives' attention. Portable lights were set up in the room to see the scene better. Darien walked towards the body for a closer view while his Andrew got more info from the other officers and CSI. The victims once blond hair had turned slightly pink from lying in her own blood, pooled on the bed. Her lifeless blue eyes were staring straight up towards the ceiling and her mouth looked liked she was silently screaming. Her body was sprawled out on the bed in the same white silky spaghetti strap satin dress as the others with small, deep lacerations starting from her shoulders trailing down her stomach, to the inner and outer thighs; ending at the ankles. These were all disturbing images but the worst one was a 3 inch incision in the middle of her chest. Looking up from the body to the wall was a human heart. Her heart, and along the wall was writing from what had to be the victim's blood: 'Your heart will be mine….' This guy is seriously beyond fucked up.

Running a hand through his short, messy black hair, Darien gave a frustrated groan as he contemplated the scene before him.

"This guy had to have left something behind by now" stated an annoyed Darien.

"Darien we are doing the best we can. At least we have a solid victim profile." Andrew attempted to console Darien.

"I know that but we have to stop him from killing another girl. There has to be something we are missing." Darien was speaking less to Andrew and more to remind himself.

Andrew agreed. Though he was still concerned about the toll this case was taking on Darien. It seemed to be hitting him harder than any other case they'd worked. He decides not to be bothered about the possibility of this guy getting away and to trust in his partner. After all he has known him since grade school and Darien's a guy who will never give up.

After taking some notes down and getting more information about the girl and her families contact information so they can speak with them in the morning to get some more detail about the her habits and routine, Darien and Andrew take one last look at the scene. Hopefully with the little information they'd gathered and what they could dig up tomorrow, there would be a solid lead on this guy.

**********************On the other side of town**************************

Finally making it home after waiting nearly 4 hours in rush hour traffic plus a 3 car pile-up, I pulled my white cobalt in the parking garage and parked the car. As I was gathering my belongings, my stomach started gurgling announcing loudly the need of food.

Getting out of my car, I locked the doors and headed towards the elevator that would take me up to the main lobby. Walking in the garage always unsettled me, so I always made haste to the elevator. Making it in, I pressed the button to the lobby. As the elevator stops and opens and I got out, I see a familiar security guard standing at the double door entrance in front of me. Walking towards the gentleman, I decided to strike up a conversation.

Greeting him with a loving smile, "Hey Chad, how are you today? How's Rei feeling?"

"Oh hey Serena, I'm doing pretty well. She is still feeling under the weather though. I don't know how she does it. First she starts throwing up then right after she acts like nothing is wrong, five minutes later she is back to getting sick again. I didn't know morning sickness makes you feel like that all the time. But other than that she is fine. She misses you and the girls."

"It'll go away soon. I actually miss the pyro ranting and raving at me every time we hang out. I think I'm getting withdrawal symptoms. Tell her to call me when she starts feeling a little better. I'm really happy for you guys." My stomach was started making vociferous (or insistent, distinct) growl of hunger again. Chad looked at me with amusement as my stomach sounded like it was going eat me alive. "I'd love to talk more but you know me and my stomach! It always wins." I anxiously laughed.

Chuckling "Haha alright Serena, you have a good night" Chad said.

"Night!"

Walking past the receptionist, I headed towards the other elevator that would escort me up to my condo. Stepping inside, I pressed the button to the 16th floor.

Keys in hand I went to the door and unlocked it. Jiggling the key free from the lock I go inside and close the door behind me. I put my keys in a glass bowl and set my bags down on the small table near the door. Home sweet home.

On the walls set a deep maroon color. Straight ahead was an L-shaped grey couch with a black metal coffee table with white, grey and maroon colored tiles that set in it. From the living room, you can see an astonishing view of the city. Just a little to the left was the bedroom that held a queen size bed along with other personal effects, the bathroom and a balcony. To the immediate right of the hallway is the walk-in kitchen that had stainless steel appliances to the right side and on the left was a bar-like counter with cherry oak cabinets lined above which contained extra tableware and beverages for when I had guests. As I looked inside the fridge hoping to come across something that would appease my growing appetite, I I had next to no food.

"Great now what should I have" I complained as I closed the fridge.

Heading towards the phone, I decided to call for pizza. After placing my order, I sauntered over to the couch to turn on the TV. Nothing good was on this late at night so I flipped to the next best thing; the news…..goody.

The voice of that annoying news woman I would love to just not hear, hit my ears. Why would they hire a woman to talk on television that sounded like a damn chipmunk? It makes no sense. And why does she sound perpetually happy? I mean seriously she makes it sound like death is a reason to celebrate. Getting up I head to my bedroom to change into my pink pajama pants with little white moons on them and a tank top. What? They are very comfortable pants. Sounding like a chipmunk myself, I mimic what she was telling the sports guy and the dreadful laugh after. Listening to the new subject though, I head back out to the living room to listen to what she had to say.

"In local news, another woman was found murdered. Age 24, Samantha Tanner was heading home from the late-night shift at the hospital. Hours after her shift ended was found deceased in a remote location. No clues yet as to who this person could be but investigators are still gathering more information on the murder. If you have anything that could assist this investigation please call the local police department. Now to check on the weather….."

Hearing a knock at the door, "Wow that was fast…" I thought.

I grabbed some money out of my purse for the pizza guy. As I opened the door I was greeted by no one. I looked down as a small package which caught the corner of my eye was left on the floor. As I looked down the hallway both ways, but saw no one. Hesitantly I slowly picked up the small silver gift-wrapped box and brought it inside. Setting it on the kitchen counter I deliberated whether or not to open it. A note card attached to the red bow on top showed it was from a secret admirer. Great I have a stalker…..he better be cute. Curiosity finally got the best of me and I decided to see what the hell was inside. As I nervously untied the red bow, the sound of the phone scared the shit out of me. Taking a deep breath and exhale, I leave the package there and go towards the end table to grab the phone.

"Hello….Hello…Is somebody there?"

***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***R&R***


	4. Concealment

*Sorry I took sooo long to update. I wanted to make this chapter worth it and I hope it is. I love seeing new reviews and people adding me to their alerts. It puts a huge smile on my face when I see it. Hope you like this chapter. Things will get interesting now. Thank you to my beta reader too! She is awesome!*

I was just about to hang up when someone's voice broke on the other side of the line.

"…Serena!"

"Oh Lita! Gosh you scared the crap out of me not responding, what's up?"

"Sorry, my cell phone isn't getting a good signal right now. Anyway not much, on break right now just wanting to see how one of my best friends is doing since I don't hear much from you to begin with. Then again I've been working a lot at the restaurant lately since one of the sous chef's quit so I can't blame it all on you.

"Yeah, true. I miss you! Have you talked to Mina lately?" Like an invisible lasso was tied around my waist, I was being hauled back towards the box that lay partially opened on the kitchen counter. As I kept talking to Lita on the phone, my stomach started to feel all jittery and not necessarily in a good way. It could be in part due to the fact that I still haven't eaten had anything to eat yet, although I wasn't entirely sure I was still hungry.

Lita responded on the other line, "Not yet why?"

"Well we were going to go downtown to that new club Friday. Are you in?"

"Oh I wish I could but I'm stuck at the restaurant. Maybe next week?"

Sounding a little dejected, "Oh okay, I'll tell you how it is then."

"Aww Serena, don't worry. I'll take off next weekend okay. I got to go, my break is almost over. Talk to you later, Serena. Love ya!"

"Alrighty, bye. Love ya too." I pressed the off button and set the phone down on the kitchen counter.

Back to the mysterious gift, I started to rip off all the silver paper and a white box became evident. Opening the lid, the object was snuggly placed on some white silk. I was blinded at first as the lights from the house hit the glistening object. It was a tiara. I reached inside to pick up the astonishing gift and noted how heavy it was. It couldn't be made out of real diamonds, could it? No that was nuts, who'd give me real diamonds... Either way it looked expensive and I was puzzled as to why someone would leave something that seems to have cost a fortune at on my doorstep. Becoming mesmerized by its beauty and glamour I almost over-looked the other item inside the box. It was a simple white note card with a silver boarder around the edge and quote written in cursive on it. I set the tiara back inside the box and picked up the card inside.

'This tiara will by no means outshine the type of heart you have.'

'Oh wow, a secret admirer! Wonder if I know him….'

Charmed despite myself I smiled as I put the card back in the box along with the tiara and brought it into my bedroom. I opened the double doors to my closet and I tried to find some space to hide the priceless gift. Luckily the top shelf in my closet isn't so high for me to reach, so I set the gift in the far back corner and threw one of my scarves over it to conceal it. Closing the doors I head back into the living room only to hear a knock at the door again. Going to the end table to grab the money I pulled out earlier, I opened the door to be greeted by the pizza guy this time.

"Your total is $10.74."

The voice of the pizza guy sounded very familiar but I just couldn't place it. I don't know what it was but it felt like the temperature in the hallway dropped and an uncanny shudder crept over my body. As I looked up at the pizza guy who stood a foot taller than me with short, aberrant, white hair poking out the sides of his hat and icy blue eyes caught me looking like a 'deer in the headlights'.

"Umm…. Oh. I'm sorry." Blaming my exhausted state from such a long day and an empty stomach, I shook off the momentary gaze I had at the guy and handed him the money. "Here you go and umm keep the change."

"Why, thank you. Have yourself a good night…..Ms. Taylor."

I was taken aback by his use of my name, sure it was on the bill and the address sticker, but how many delivery people actually bother to read and use the names? I couldn't think of any.

"Good night..." I quickly but politely stated to him.

Closing the door, pizza in hand I brought it into the kitchen and shoveled down a few slices before putting it in the fridge for leftovers tomorrow. Letting out a tired yawn, I headed towards my bedroom where sleep would consume me till the morning.

*Just outside Serena's building*

After leaving, the pizza guy rounded Serena's building headed to a back alley. In the moonlight, lying motionless from the chloroform, hands and ankles taped together and wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and plaid boxers was the actual pizza guy. In a flash, the phony pizza guy dressed back into an all black suit and threw the work uniform in a black trash bag to dump with the deliverer later. A blacked out vehicle turned down the alley and made its way towards the two men. As it came to a halt, the driver got out of the vehicle and lifted the helpless, drugged pizza guy up and placed him into the trunk to be brought somewhere else. As the driver closed the trunk, he opened the back passenger door for the other man.

Before getting in, the guy looked back at the building and spoke softly to himself, "Soon, very soon you will be my beloved once again. I will have your heart this time."

It's finally the end of the week. I decide to stay after class for a bit to finish grading some papers and fill out some parent-teacher conference letters. What seemed like a few minutes of paperwork turned out to be 3 hours. Where does the time go? Noticing the room is still a mess, cluttered with crayons, paper balls, and juice cups, I start to tidy up a bit. Its mind boggling how messy children are but I couldn't help releasing a sigh. I've always wanted children. It's why I became an elementary teacher but I can never find the right guy. I often question myself, "Is there really a "Mr. Right" out there?" Who knows? Maybe tonight I'll meet him.

Picking up the last piece of trash, I toss it in the bin, and scanned the classroom one last time to see if anything else needs to be cleaned or organized. Seeing the classroom more or less in order, I head over to my desk grab my belongings, and head out the door. Keys in hand, I start to lock the classroom door. As I pulled the keys from the lock, I heard my iPhone ringing. I tossed the keys in my purse freeing my hands to dig for the phone.

'I swear each year these phones get harder and harder to find, or maybe it's time to clean out my bag.'

I finally found it, buried at the bottom of my bag. 'Isn't it always?' I thought rolling my eyes. Seeing its Mina by her name and photo on the screen, I slide the lock over to answer it.

"You almost ready to go Serena?" Mina questioned.

"Mina, I just got out of school. 'Wow, I never thought I'd say that again.'"

"Seriously? You work too hard! Well, are we still on for tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting all week for this!" I exclaimed as I started to walk down the barely lit, desolate hallway leading to the parking lot.

"Okay, good! So, see around 8ish?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty! See ya later Sere. Be careful."

"Alright, I will. Bye Mina."

Smiling, I hit the 'end call' button.

Seeing as how I already have my phone out, I should check my email.' Paying more attention to what's on my iPhone then where I was walking, I accidentally bump into someone. For a moment, it felt like I'd walked into a brick wall. Stumbling back a bit, I start apologizing for being in the person's way. Initially looking at them, I became aware of his attire: a grey jumpsuit with a name tag "Janitor" stitched on it placed above his right breast. Looking up more, I was unable to make out the person's face because the minimal light in the hallway hid their face. Also the hat he wore for some reason created a shadow. For some reason I felt like I knew this man from somewhere. Déjà vu?

'Oh who am I kidding? He is the janitor for goodness sakes; of course I've probably seen him. Duh!'

As I was mentally slapping myself for being so dense, my phone started to ring again. I look down at the screen only to see an unknown number. Ignoring it, I look back up only to see the double doors leading to the parking lot at the end of the hallway. 'He's gone?' I turn around to see if maybe he went the other way but nothing. With the hint of light here and there for help, I could only tell the lit portions of the hallway were clear.

'He was just here a second ago', I profess to myself.

Something didn't feel right. I couldn't stop the uneasy feeling flowing throughout my body. Call it my sixth sense, but I could feel someone's eyes piercing my back at this very moment. I couldn't stand one more second lingering in the middle of the school's vacant hallway. Without wasting another moment I quickly picked up my pace and head towards the doors. Pushing the door open, I scan the parking lot in search of my car. Not being hard to find since it's the one of the few left in the lot from other teachers, I mentally prompt myself 'Do not stay at school any later than what's necessary' as I head towards it.

Hidden in the shadows of the school hallways, a vague person watched Serena turn swiftly back in the direction of the exiting doors. His eyes flashed with lust and hunger watching Serena make haste towards the exit door and leave.

"Serena….." the person whispered sinisterly as he stepped out of the shadows.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, a deep, and malevolence chuckle emanated from his throat as he watched the door obscure his vision of blond beauty's retreating figure.

Remembering I threw my blasted keys inside the bottomless pit called my purse; I used my other hand to dig them out. I pull them out walking towards my car a just a couple feet away, pressing the keyless entry button to unlock it as I approached. I couldn't believe how relieved I felt when I heard the door locks pop. It couldn't have sounded better than the music I'll be hearing later on tonight. Tossing my bags in the passenger seat, I slide the key into the ignition to start up the car. Turning it forward, the car started to sputter. "C'mon! Are you kidding me? C'mon baby, start up for mommy. Please." I pleaded worryingly! I turned the key over a couple more times praying that the car would kick but nothing. I was about to give up but an angel or someone must have answered my prayers because the car sparked to life. I put the car in reverse, then back in drive in the direction of home.

I turn the radio on to cool my nerves a bit. 'I need a drink' I thought to myself. Hearing my favorite song come on the radio, I turn the volume up full blown. My singing and the volume of the stereo overpowered the ding from the low gas indicator. As I was driving down the road, my car started hesitating. I immediately looked down at the dash and saw that the gas light is on. Cursing myself, I looked around for a gas station. To my luck, there was one up ahead and begged my car to hang in there. Thankfully, I made it to the gas pump.

It was an old, run-down mom and pop's gas station. The corroded, metal awning provided shade for my car and the lone gas pump outside.

"Hello is anyone here?" I questioned as I walked around my car towards the store.

I know the pump wouldn't take my card since it's such an old machine so I decide to head inside. The store needed a major upkeep. The white paint was chipping off the walls outside and the windows were so filthy you couldn't see inside them even if you took an ice scraper to it. There were two garage doors to the right of the front door that probably haven't been open in a while. I walk up to the front door and grab the door knob. I press in the button with my thumb and pull but it's stuck. Shaking it a few more times, I pound on the metal framing.

"Hello? I need gas." I announce.

Getting frustrated, I go around the left side of the store to see if there is another way inside.

"Of all days, why today?" I said to no one but myself.

Around the back, I spot a wooden door partially open. My gut was telling me to get the hell out of here and just call someone, but my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to explore anyways. Getting to the door, I slowly push it open. The creaking of the door opening gave me goose bumps. I poked my head inside the doorway. The hazy windows glowed from the setting sun giving me some light to glance around the store. I slowly made my way through the doorway. All that I could hear was the clicking of my high heels against the tile floor with every step I took. I made my way around the right side of the room and up the middle aisle. I noticed that the shelves left and right of me were empty aside from the few cans of beans and vegetables here and there. I look straight ahead and see the front desk. I walk a little faster towards it. Behind the elongated desk was what must have been the door leading to the garage. To the far left was another door that had OFFICE etched in the top center with a knife or pick. There was a service bell in front of me next to the vintage cash register. *DIND DING* the sound of the bell vibrated throughout the empty room.

"Excuse me? Can I have some help out here?" I demanded, irritated.

Nobody came. I turn around to leave. No less than a few seconds later, I made my way out of the back door towards my car in front. I look at my watch and see it's already 6:30 pm. I made my way back to my car, and look at the old pump.

The rusty, vintage 1940's pump seemed to be in no condition to hold or pump out any gas and I didn't want to chance it ruining my tank. I made up my mind to just get my cell phone out of my car and call one of my friends until I was startled by someone clearing their throat behind me.

Jumping back around, I saw a man looks to be no later than his late-twenties/early-thirties, with deep, ruby red hair poking out of his hat and tanned skin splotched with grease wearing grease-stained light blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt and black tennis shoes. He was good looking but what got me was that he had the most bizarre red eyes I've ever seen. He was at least a half-foot taller than me maybe a little more and was thin yet muscular by the looks of his appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you miss. Can I help you with something?" He asked as he finished wiping his blackened hands on a dirty rag that he threw over his shoulder.

'Yeah I've only been announcing it for the past ten minutes'. I thought displeased. "Yeah, you see my car ran out of gas and I only saw your station. I didn't think you were open. Can you help me out though?" I politely said.

"Sure. Usually people just fill up and go. I'm surprised you didn't." He stated curiously.

"Well, I have manners." I stated with a smile towards the stranger.

He chuckled. "Here let me." He walked over to my car and opened my gas lid. He grabbed the hose from the vintage pump and squirted some gas out. He put the nozzle inside the hole and started to fill my tank.

"Thank you. So are you the only one working here?" I questioned the guy.

"No, my uncle does too. He's out running some errands right now. He should be back soon." He said.

About a minute later, the nozzle clicked signifying that my tank was nice and full. He took the nozzle out and hung it back on the hook.

"Hold on." I said quickly. I reach inside my car to grab my wallet out of my purse. I open my wallet and pull out some money.

"How much do I owe-?" My mouth quickly shut by the disappearance of the strange man. Dread and fret filled my body. The same feeling I felt back out at school came back.

'Time to get the hell out of here' I thought instantly.

Without delay, I was already in my car, turning the car on and sped off. My tires squealed as they peeled out on the station's concrete pad. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths and focusing on getting home. I look back in my rearview mirror to see the gas station one more time. There was no movement at all.

* * *

Please review...I'd love to hear your opinions! =)


	5. 911

Sorry this is really late! Had to have my beta read it and I thank her bunches lol! I hope y'all like this chapter. It's starting to get into the good stuff! I love all my reviewers too! Believe me, every time I get an email, I read it immediately to see what y'all say. well I'm gonna stop talking and let you read! Hope you like it! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!

By the time I arrive home it is already 7 o' clock. I walk into my apartment and drop my bags on the floor next to the end table. I push in the light switch to my left, turning on the hall light. Placing my keys in the glass bowl on the table, I notice I have one missed call and a voicemail message. I press the play button on the machine, and head towards my bedroom.

'You have one new message. First new message received today at 6:32 p.m'.

An elderly woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Hi Serena, this is Ms. Doris from down the hall. I'm sorry if this is short notice but I was wondering if you could watch my cats, Luna and Artemis. I'm going up north for a little bit and I cannot find anyone trustworthy enough to take care of them while I am away. Please give me a call back as soon as possible. Thank you."

I turned the knob opening the bedroom door as the message finished and pushed the light switch just inside the door. Four built in ceiling lights aligned along the edge of the ceiling burst to life illuminating the room. Beige walls encircled the room and matching Cappuccino-colored wooden furniture adorned it. To the right is my computer desk with a HP Elite Desktop, speakers and a pile of papers next to it. In front of it is a medium-size, padded leather chair, comfy enough to sleep in but you will have a nasty kink in your neck after. The light pink curtains somewhat blocks the sunlight coming through the French balcony doors. The double-size balcony includes a black patio chaise lounge chair, and a small black side table adorned with a table fern.

Back inside, positioned caddy cornered in the far right of the room is the dresser. On top of it, a few black photo frames containing priceless photos are displayed to the left side. In the middle's a curvaceous, three-tier, wrought iron candle holder with three white candles on top. To the right is my great grandmother's silver jewelry box. The rectangular box has a cushion shaped lid with black felt inside; along with her pearls from her wedding night wrapped in an ivory silk handkerchief with lace trimming. A large mirror with the wooden border around it hanged on the wall above the dresser. Next to the dresser is a stand up jewelry armoire, holding other precious assets. Against the wall in the middle of the room is the queen-size, platform canopy bed. White translucent bed curtains around the bed cascading down gave it a regal design. White hotel bedding with chocolate and light pink ribbon border trim, and light pink & white throw pillows beautified the bed. In front of it, bench with an ivory cushion. To the left of the bed is the nightstand and on it is a modern, Morning-glory Iron table lamp and an iHome white clock radio.

On the left side of the room is the bathroom and closet. The white walls and grey tiles created the base in the bathroom. On the right side is a white vanity only attached to the wall with three large drawers and a marble countertop, a clear glass basin, and a chrome faucet. A small bamboo plant was placed on the left side towards the vast mirror and on the right are my personal effects. Next to the counter is the toilet and across from that is the shower where all three sides are marble and the entrance is glass. You're unable able to see inside the shower unless you were either looking into the mirror's reflection or going in a few steps. The towel rack is placed on the wall right in between the toilet and the shower. To the left of the shower is a storage closet.

I make my way towards the bathroom. I mentally note to call Ms. Doris first thing in the morning. Well maybe not first thing but sometime during the day tomorrow to let her know I'll take her cats. I turn the on the light and start undoing the tight bun my hairs been in all day. Taking the last pin out, I shake my head side to side, letting the golden locks fall loosely to my waist. I open one of the drawers and pull out my curling iron. I plug it in and set it down on the counter to heat up while I go back into the bedroom and open the closet in search of something to wear tonight. I decided on a black strapless sequin dress ending mid-thigh and hugged my curves just right. I looked down on the floor and selected a pair of sliver T-strap open toed stilettos boosting my height of 5'1" a couple of inches taller. From the top shelf, I grab my little silver clutch that matches my shoes. Laying the dress and clutch on the bed, I take off my work clothes and toss them in the hamper. Walking over to the dresser, I grab a strapless bra and seamless underwear. Slipping them on, I take the dress off the hanger and put it on. Zipping up the side, I saunter back into the bathroom and curl little ringlets throughout my hair. After I've sprayed them with hairspray, extra hold, I open another drawer and pull out a small make up bag. I pull out a silver eye pencil to trace the upper eye lids on my lash lines. Next, a tube of waterproof mascara to darken my lashes up a bit. I decide to pick out a natural pink lip gloss for my lips and I take a step back from the mirror to inspect my appearance. I couldn't help but smile at my reflection as I slid my hands down the sides of my dress. By having a fast metabolism, it alleviates my qualms about always eating junk food. Of course I still do my morning jogs and yoga but I don't have to work so hard to stay small. Feeling satisfied, I turn the light off and head towards the front door to grab my bags and bring them to my bedroom. I pick them up off the floor and bring them over to the desk setting them on top of the papers. One of them being my purse, I open it up and grab my phone, and whatever else is necessary for tonight that'll fit in my clutch.

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand and I see it's already 8:15 p.m. In the middle of wondering where Mina is, I hear a knock at the door. 'You can't blame a girl for arriving fashionably late.' I quipped.

"Coming!" I exclaimed.

I open the door and look at Mina. Her medium warm blond hair was flipped to one side styled in large curls, curling down to her waist. The other side was adorned with a red jeweled bow barrette. The smoky eye shadow she wore made her caribbean sea blue eyes even more striking and the red lipstick suited perfectly. A pair of diamond earrings and a silver bracelet accessorized her attire. She wore a stunning, black and white pleated strapless bow dress ending a little higher than mid-thigh. A white band hugged her waist and connected to a white bow in the back. Finishing the outfit was a pair of red Gal Lop Sandals and a matching Steve Madden red Juliet clutch.

"Damn Mina! You look hot!" I declared amazed by her appearance.

"You should be talkin'. I can't understand why you don't model! Good thing you don't teach middle or high school. You ready? Taxi is waiting downstairs."

I couldn't help but blush at Mina's comment.

"Yeah, hold on!" I ran back into my room to put my heels on. Grabbing my clutch off the bed, I walk back out into the living room, heading towards the front door.

"Alright, all set." I grab my keys out of the bowl, lock the door behind me, and loop arms with mina as we headed towards the elevator.

We arrived at the club around 8:30 pm. Let me tell you, it was one hell of a ride getting here seeing as how the club is at least a half hour drive. You would think they would take their sweet time getting here but not this driver. It's ludicrous that he still possesses a driver's license. Mina opens her clutch and pulls out some money giving it to the driver. As I open the car door, I can hear some techno music blaring from the building in front of me, but that's not what stopped me from getting out of the cab. It was the never-ending line of eager people restrained behind a velvet rope waiting to get inside. Mina nudged my shoulder, snapping me out of my stupor and I get out. I look to the left and see people rounding the corner of the building. I started walking along the side walk to see what it is like on the other side. My jaw dropped and if my eye balls could've pop out of their sockets, they would have rolled off the sidewalk and into the gutter below me. The end of the line had to be at least two blocks down. My gaping mouth quickly turned into a frown.

Feeling slightly disappointed about the wait we would have to suffer, I sluggishly saunter back to where the taxi dropped us off to tell Mina. As I get to the front entrance, I see Mina exceptionally close to one of the hulking bouncers who stood at least 6 feet tall. His arms were crossed over his chest and the muscles on those bad boys were as big as cannons.

'He has to be on steroids' I thought puzzled.

I watch stunned as Mina brings her left hand and mouth up to his ear telling him something while eyeing me. She held something small in her right hand and with amazing stealth slipped it in the guys front blue jeans pocket. I thought for sure she was going to get us thrown out for bribing him. Instead the bouncer smiled when he looked at Mina as did she. I walk over to Mina. The next thing I knew, the Bouncer unclipped the right side of the velvet rope turning his back towards the now pissed off people. The other hulking bouncer opened the door and waved us to go in.

Inside a mirrored tunnel with aqua lighting led us into the heart of the club. The black ceiling had little white lights within it making it appear like a clear night sky. To the immediate left of the club is the massive DJ booth and white LED dance floor. Laser lights and disco balls hanging from the roof fueled the dynamic sea of people all shapes and sizes into a dancing frenzy. In front of me along the wall were a few side by side rich-black leather curved deep diamond tufted booths and a circular LED circle coffee table with white fiber optics embedded in the acrylic table top changing from green to blue to purple and white colors in the middle of each. Throughout the middle of the club were tall metal chairs with white cushions and LED cocktail tables changing colors just like the coffee tables. In the far back right corner is the round VIP section. White transparent curtains hanged from the ceiling, somewhat concealing whoever within. The bathrooms were down a hallway a little to the right of the VIP section. A curvy, bar counter in the front right corner caught my attention the most. The bar has a fiber optic blue counter top with a black base.

I look over at Mina and nod my head towards the bar. She grabs my hand and we make our way over. Getting through this crowd is harder than I thought. Then again, every guy we pass start grinding on us like animals in heat. I gotta admit though, some of them were cute. I look for some sort of opening at the bar and see a couple round stools in the middle vacant. I get ahead of Mina and push through the crowd a little harder. Making it to the spot, I wave my hand over at the bartender. I get his attention as he acknowledges me with a nod and holds a finger up to me but not before flashing a bright white perfect smile.

I smile and nod my head back to him. 'Damn, Mina was right. This guy is a major hottie!' I admitted.

Built inside the wall behind the bar are four rectangular white LED shelves, holding countless liquor bottles of every type.

As the music started to change I couldn't help but smile as This Time (The Dirty Bit) from the Black Eyed Peas came on. Bodies dancing to the beat, feeling the rhythm course through their bodies; I couldn't help but do the same. Mina must have thought the same thing because we both started dancing at the bar.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." The handsome bartender stated in a sexy, seductive voice. We both looked at him and shook our heads no at the same time. "Well then, what can I get for you two lovely ladies tonight?" I look over at Mina. Her eyes never met mine. Instead they stayed glued to the bartenders light blue eyes. If I wasn't seeing things, I would say that there were sparks flying in between the two of them. I was about to order when I hear Mina speak.

"Two Bootleggers, please" Mina said fluttering her eye lashes towards the gentleman. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at her. As he made our drinks, Mina finally looks over at me.

"What?" Mina questioned.

I smile and shake my head side to side as she continued to 'what' me.

"Here, you go and whose name will this be under?" The bartender asked.

"Mina."

"Mina. Gotcha. Oh and uhh by the way, the name's Mal." He added flashing Mina a huge grin.

Watching the blush creep on Mina's face was priceless as she smiled back. At least someone will be hooking up tonight.

"Now, will you tell me what?" Mina whined getting back to our quarrel.

"It's nothing, really. Here." I hand Mina one of the shots.

As we quickly but straightforwardly downed the shots, the Mal came back over with a sour look on his face and handed us two shots of whiskey.

"These are from the gentleman's at the end there." He stated bobbing his head to the right. His voice sounding a little troubled.

Glancing over to our contributors, we gave saccharine smiles to them. The guys started to come our way after we held up the shots and downed them.

"About you two gorgeous girls come onto the dance floor with us and get this thing poppin'." They suggested.

Agreeing, we maneuvered through the crowd reaching the dance floor. The man I started dancing with was a couple inches taller than me with sandy colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a nice toned body as we danced. He was also a pretty decent dancer too. I felt bad for Mina though. Even with his 6"0' height, well built tanned body, espresso hair color, hazel eyes, she couldn't help but frown at me while dancing with him. Not even a few minutes into dancing, I look over at Mina a few feet away motioning me to get her the hell out of this mess.

With my guy too busy focusing on my hips instead of my head, I nod and mouthed 'bathroom'. Mina nods and turns around telling the guy what I told her. Telling my guy the same thing, he nods. I take Mina's hand and pull her through the increasing horde of dancing bodies.

I trip slightly as I enter the bathroom.

"Ugh, this sucks." Mina said aggravated.

"Nobody is perfect Mina. Give him a chance. I think he was really trying his hardest…although he did look like he was constipated." I snickered at the last part I said.

Mina gave me 'the look' and turned around facing a large studio mirror. Setting her clutch on the marble bathroom counter top, she opened it up and pulled out some lip gloss, applying it to her lips.

I walk up next to Mina and look at her through the mirror. "Ok, ok I'm sorry but you know we can't hide in here forever. Look, how about we go back out there, order a couple more drinks and dance by ourselves." I mentioned.

"Alright." She agreed. I nod my head in satisfaction and look in the mirror to fix my hair.

"I wonder if I can get the bartender to come out and dance with me." Mina wondered scandalously.

I slap her in the arm and laugh as she blushes at the thought of her own question. We both head back out in the club. Heading back over to the bar, Mina ordered two rounds of PMS shots. I spot the two guys we were dancing with earlier and see they found two other girls totally intoxicated to take advantage of for the night. We were free again. We danced like there was no tomorrow. Constantly going back and forth from the bar to the dance floor, I started seriously buzzing. I look around the dance floor and see Mina in a drunken trance dancing slowly to a fast-paced song. I started to sway as I walked back to the bar. I sit down on a stool and wave for Mal. I lay my head down to hopefully stop the spinning I now feel.

"The cab is waiting outside for you two." I slowly look up and see Mal looking at me.

"Thank you!" I jadedly say.

I got up and turned around to see Mina standing right in front of me swaying from side to side. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You ready to go. Mal has a cab waiting for us outside."

"Yeah, just let me cash out." Mina replied. She pulls out her credit card from her clutch that she managed to keep on her wrist the whole night.

"Here you go Mal." Mina says as she hands the card to Mal.

"Don't worry about it. These are on the house." He says pushing the card away from him giving Mina a wink.

"No no no, here I insist," Shaking her arm, signaling him to take the card.

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, then at least take this….." As Mina puts her card back in her clutch she pulls out a pen and takes a napkin lying on the counter. I knew she was writing her number on it to give to him. She clicks the pen and puts it back into her clutch, folds the napkin, grabs Mal's hand and plants the napkin in it.

I hold onto Mina's waist not only for her own support but for mine also.

"Thank you Mal!" I yell! We head out the front doors and find a yellow taxi waiting. I hear Mina start moaning something as we neared the cab.

'This girl thinks she can still party like a teenager. Well….the hangover in the morning will give her a rude awakening.' I thought.

Setting Mina in the passenger seat carefully, I close the car door and hop in after. Just like that Mina was out like a light. Thankful that the ride this time was slow we arrive in front of Mina's apartment building. I repetitively nudge Mina awake and help her out of the car. The small nap worked wonders on her seeing as how she wasn't swaying that much as we stood on the side walk. Seeing as how my place is only a few blocks down the street from here, I pulled out some money from my clutch and hand it to the driver through the passenger side window. I walk Mina to her apartment. Luckily it was on the bottom floor and not the second.

"Alright Mina, get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning alright."

"I will. Thank you, Sere. Be careful please."

"Anytime."

Giving Mina a hug, I move back a little making sure she gets inside alright. With some effort she is able to unlock the door. Leaning on the door frame for support, she faces me and waves good-bye.

'I wish I brought a jacket with me.' I thought as I started my walk home. I wrap my arms around, hugging my chest for some warmth. Since the moon wasn't out, I depended on the street lights to guide me home. No one else was outside.

A shuffling sound from behind me stops me in my tracks. I quickly turn around and narrow my eyes looking for anything that could cause the noise. I turn back around and pick my pace up a bit. It felt like a hole is burned in my back as I approached my building. I push the spinning door and enter the building. I raise my hand and smile at Chad as I walked past him towards the elevator.

The elevator opens on my floor. Walking up to my door, I notice it is slightly ajar. My face paled and waves of unease pass through my body. I push the door open with my foot and poke my head inside to see what happened. I kept the lights off just in case someone was still inside; I didn't want to startle them. I get my pepper spray and phone out using it as a light to maneuver inside. So far nothing seems out of place. I check each room carefully starting from the living room to the bedroom and to the bathroom. No one seems to be here. Exiting my bedroom I flip on the light switch next to the door frame.

'I did close the door all the way before I left right? Yeah, so why break in and not take anything? I'm gonna have to talk to Chad about this.' I noted

'Wait. . . .'

Catching the corner of my eye is a box sitting on the coffee table. It is similar to the one the tiara came in. My stomach forms millions of knots at this point. I swallow a big lump caught in my throat. A light sheen of sweat starts forming along my forehead as I nervously walk over to the peculiar box. The same silver wrapping paper encompassed the outside and a satin white bow adorned the top of it. I pick up the box noticing this one is a lot heavier than the other one. My nerves made it very difficult to slide a finger underneath the folds of paper taped on the side of the box to unwrap it.

Time seemed to slow down as the silver paper slowly unveils a white box. Letting the paper fall to the floor; I take a few seconds to contemplate whether or not to open it. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I slowly and cautiously open the top part of the box. My knees grew weak and could not hold the weight of my body anymore as I collapse to the floor. My hands fly to my mouth in shock and the box slips from my grasp landing perfectly upright on the table. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I scoot away from it; my back hitting the living room wall almost knocking the wind out of me. Tears effortlessly pour down my face as my mind replayed the memory of the item inside the box. I crawl towards the front door and reach for the phone on the end table.

My fingers wouldn't cooperate at first as I try to press the buttons on the phone.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"I…I…" My mind kept telling me what to say but my mouth would not oblige.

"Ma'am? Are you there?" The dispatcher announced more urgently.

The voice on the other line started to fade away and breathing became difficult.

"Help" I whisper hoarsely over the line right before my vision darkens.


	6. So it begins

I want to thank all of my beta readers for pulling my chapter together. Princess Moonie of the Moon, angelsm, and Victory, without your help I couldn't have finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy! This is where the fun will begin ;)

My mind slowly started to come around after what felt like a decade of being asleep. Voices were echoing throughout my head and seemed like they were not going away any time soon. I tried to pry my eyes open only to shut them quickly as I was hit with bright lights. I noticed that I was lying on something rather soft and warm. My fingers trailed along the fabric as I started to gather some of my senses. My hearing started to finally come back and someone was saying my name, but I couldn't quite focus yet. I scrunched my eyebrows due to my now massive migraine as I tried to remember why I passed out. I could tell I was still in my apartment because the way the fabric felt is the exact feel of my couch.

I can feel a person hovering over me but I don't know who it is. I finally remember the box and my eyes immediately flew open and sat up as fast as I could. I screamed. I looked at him in terror at first but relaxed as I recognized Chad. The sound of his soothing voice saying my name almost instantaneously calmed my nerves. I let the few seconds it took for my mind to finally come around to read Chad's expression. I could tell this event scared him just as much as it did to me. All I wanted was him to tell me it was all a bad dream; that I was too intoxicated and I made everything up. But as much as I wanted to believe that, something inside me wouldn't accept that excuse and the police wouldn't be swarming my house if it was nothing. I didn't even give him a chance to react before I tackled him with a hug, praying that this would be all I needed to get through this mess. Tears freely streamed down my face with relief of seeing him here.

I never realized how alone I am until now. Sure I had friends and family but no one to come home to and hold throughout the night. No one to share sweet kisses with and spend countless romantic evenings together relishing each other's love for one another. I envied Raye because she found her knight and shining armor. I hope that one day I'll be able to find that someone who will protect me and comfort me like Chad does for her.

Snapping out of my inner deep thoughts, I could hear multiple people inside my apartment. I could tell it was the police due to the radio communication some of them were transmitting and the sound of a camera taking photographs throughout the area. I didn't want to talk about the horrendous thing that lies on the coffee table. I wish it was all a bad dream and that it would go away. I opened my bloodshot, burning eyes to look around at all the police officers in my place. Even though it looked like I had the whole department in my place, I still felt unsafe. Every time I blink, a flash of that "thing" pops up. It's like my mind never wants me to forget about it.

"Serena, everything is okay. The police are here and they need to talk with you about what happened. If not them, then I need you to talk to me. We are here to help you." Chad whispered in my ear as he held me. I wasn't sure how I was going to talk. It felt like I had lost my voice and it was never going to come back. I could tell he was becoming quite uncomfortable holding me for so long even considering the circumstances. It would be okay, but Chad was never the mushy type. Truth was, I wasn't sure why I couldn't let him go but I felt safe with him around. It wasn't like I had any feeling towards him. I see him more as the older brother I never had than anything else. I slowly started to calm down as I forced myself to regain composure. I finally released Chad to sit cross-legged on the couch, facing an officer who was standing in back of the coffee table in front of me.

"Ms. Taylor, my name is Officer Blake. Are you okay? Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea, please." Chad got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to make a cup for me.

The officer continued to speak, "I need to ask you a few questions but I want you to take your time and tell me exactly what happened."

My lips trembled as I tried to explain what happened when I came home. My voice cracked with every word that I spoke. I remembered vividly every detail, from where I walked, how many breaths I took, and every emotion I felt as I recalled all the previous events. I watched the officer's facial reaction towards everything I was stating, his frown deepened throughout my statement.

"Ms. Taylor, you mentioned there was a box on your coffee table with something in it but you did not mention what was inside of it? When we arrived here, there was no box on your coffee table. We found you in the corner of your living room, passed out. There were no signs of forced entry in your apartment and no fingerprints could be lifted on the doorway. Does anyone else have a key to this place?" the officer asked.

"No one has a key to my place and I certainly didn't do this to myself. Sure I had a few drinks before I came home but I could never make something like this up!" I was fumed that this officer assumed I did all of this. I looked to Chad as he handed me a cup of freshly brewed tea and noticed he was frowning, not knowing what to say.

"I did not mean to upset you. I am just trying to get all the facts together. I was not meaning to make it sound like you wanted to be a victim. Please accept my apologies, these are just standard protocol questions in relation to this sort of event. If you don't mind, I just need to ask you one more thing."

I looked at him and I nodded, semi accepted his apology. I took this second to calm my nerves down again and take a sip of tea.

"What was inside the box?" Officer Blake asked directly.

My whole body tensed up and I could feel my eyes widen at the question. My voice refused to cooperate with my. My lips were sealed tight, afraid that if I dare to speak of what I saw they might fall off. Chad chimed in, "Would it be easier to write it down?"

I looked at him nodded. The officer pulled out a small notebook and pen. He laid the pad on the coffee table and I grabbed the pen from his hand. I placed my cup of tea on the table. Putting pen to paper, I attempted to write. My hands refused to stop shaking as I wrote in detail what was inside the box. By the end of it, it looked like a three year olds handwriting but it was the best I could do. I slowly put the pen down and slid the pad to the corner of the table where Officer Blake was now standing.

My eyes were fixed on the spot where I last saw the box on the table next to the officer. I could hear him talking to me but I completely zoned everything and everybody out, only focusing on the now empty spot. A million questions ran though my mind as to what happened to the ghastly box. I presume I was only knocked out for about 10 minutes or so. What if someone was still in my apartment when I opened it up? Did I lock the door when I came home? How could I be so oblivious to my surroundings? Maybe someone followed me home? How could I be so stupid!

The officer gave his business card along with a case number to Chad when I didn't respond. My apartment slowly became quieter as the officer's filed out. Chad remained next to me. His hand slowly rubbed my back in attempts to console me. An hour flew by without either of us saying a word. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Chad bobbing his head up and down, indicating his attempts to stay awake for me. It was already 2:00 am and way past his shift for work. I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a nudge to wake him up.

"Hey Chad, go home and get some sleep, Raye needs you." I felt horrible for keeping him here for so long instead of with Raye who should be waited on hand and foot right now.

He looked at me still concerned. "Will you be okay if I leave? Do you need me to call anyone to stay over here with you? You know you can always stay at our place if need be?"

"I'm okay for now. I'm so exhausted that hopefully I'll be able to sleep." I slightly smiled towards him.

"Okay, well if there is anything I can do, let me know. You got my number. Try to have a good night Serena and get some sleep." Chad said as he gave me one last hug.

As he started to walk towards the front door, he turned had head to have one final look at me. I gave him a soft smile and watched him close the door. I sighed heavily as I grabbed my empty cup of tea and placed it in the kitchen sink. I trudged towards my bedroom, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to my face. From exhaustion, I immediately passed out.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My hand slapped the nuisance of my cell phone alarm lying on the side table next to the bed. I grumbled as I squinted to see what time it was. The clock was reading 7:00 am which meant I only got 4 hours of sleep, if that. Last thing I remember was reading over the case files spread across my kitchen table. The bitter aftertaste of countless cups of old black coffee in my mouth served as a reminder of how desperate I was. My body protested as I tried to get up. Slowly I sat upright along the side of the bed resisting the urge to just fall back down and sleep a little while longer. "I have to get out of the house and do something, otherwise this case is going to make me insane", I thought inwardly. Standing up, I sluggishly walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

Stepping out of the shower, I can hear my cell phone go off in the other room. I rapidly wrap a towel around my waist and bolt of the bathroom to catch the phone just in time. The caller ID showed it was Andrew. I silently prayed it was something good.

"Hey, what's up Drew?"

"Hey Dare, you'll never guess what happened last night. We finally got a break. Meet me at the Crown in an hour and I'll give you the details."

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, I was relieved to hear that we may have a lead and this psycho finally messed up somewhere. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt in record timing. I couldn't postpone this meeting with Andrew any longer. My nerves were shot but my adrenaline was pumping as I hastily grabbed my belongings and bolted out the door.

I arrive at the Crown within 40 minutes. Not bad, seeing as I live on the other side of the city. I walk inside the restaurant and seat myself in a booth in the far corner next to a window. I flipped right side up one of the coffee cups on the table.

A tall, green eyed woman approached my table holding a pot of coffee in her hand. "Do you know what you wanna order?" The waitress asked in a thick southern accent.

"Not yet. I'm waiting on someone. Thanks."

The waitress shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the booth a few rows down from me. I stare at my cup of coffee as my mind raced with questions. I wonder what Andrew might have found. I hope this will give us a break. My eyes start to wander around the semi vacant diner. I couldn't help but look at the people occupying the booth the waitress stopped at. From what I could see, there was a woman with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She had sort of an olive complexion and even though she was sitting down, she looked to be pretty tall. The height of the booth wasn't tall enough for me to miss her facial expressions. The way her face contorted seems very concerning. I couldn't make out the details of the mysterious female she was talking to other than the fact that she had wavy golden blonde hair and did not have the same height as the brunette. Even though I couldn't see the blonde, for some reason I had this pulling sensation over come my body and I felt the need to go over there. My body decided to make the decision for me but as I was about to make my way out of the booth, I saw a hand waving in my face. Snapping out of my trance, I realized it was Andrew.

"Hey Dare, you in there somewhere?"

"Yeah, sorry man. So what did you find?"

"Well it seems that our guy has started taunting his next victim. Dispatch got a call last night from a woman who came home and found, what I presume to be one of this psycho's gifts. Dispatch was unable to get information out of her because she passed out over the phone. Our guys went to her place and found her lying on the floor of her living room unconscious. Here is the report. For some reason, I feel like this is the main woman he wants. All of the messages he has been sending to us from the other crime scenes leads to her."

I read the report. This does sound like our guy and that he has finally found the woman he wants. Shuffling through the documents, I come across the woman's photo. She is absolutely breathtaking. No wonder this guy wants her, who wouldn't. With baby blue eyes, small facial features, and plump pink lips that I could imagine myself kissing…wait what am I thinking right now. Snap out of it! I come across her name. Serena Taylor. The initials' S T finally clicks inside my mind. This has to be her. All the clues are starting to match up.

"Have you been able to get in contact with Ms. Taylor?" I asked.

"No. It seems she must have put her phone on silent. It rings and then goes straight to voicemail. I'm sending an officer over to her place now to see if she is home. I'm going to have our guys escort her to the department. I think it'll be good to put her under some protection detail," Andrew explained.

Somehow throughout the entire conversation I was having with Andrew, I couldn't help but glance at the other booth the two women were in. I watched the brunette's facial expression go from happy to horrified in less than 10 seconds. I suddenly became very curious as to what their conversation was about and listened in.

"Lita, I'm worried. This has never happened to me before. I'm not sure what I should do. I had horrible nightmares last night about the whole thing and I can't get the image out of my mind."

"Serena I think it would be best to stay at my place tonight. I'll take the next couple of days off of work."

"No don't do that, really. I just need to tell someone about it. I couldn't talk about it last night. Promise me you won't mention this to the other girls. I don't want them to worry about me too much."

"I promise."

Now the pulling sensation I was feeling earlier came back full force. I could hear Andrew talking in the background but my full focus was on the two women. It seemed as if they were about to finish up their conversation and leave but something was screaming at me to run over there and talk to them about their conversation subtly. I was about to approach their booth when the blonde got out of her seat and turned around to look at me. My face was full of emotions as I stared into baby blue eyes. is this woman Serena? I may have only looked at the photo Andrew gave me just a few minutes or so but the resemblance was spot on. I must have had a deer in the headlights look on my face because she was about to say something to me. I decided to talk first.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't know me but I need to ask you a question. Are you Serena Taylor?"

At first her face showed fear and shock but was quickly masked and replied, "Who wants to know?"

I could see Andrew out the corner of my eye walking up to us.

"I'm Detective Darien Shields and this is my partner Andrew. We need to know if you are her."

"Yes, I'm Serena. Something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. I need you and your friend to come with me."

*A/N* Please read and review. This makes me write faster ;)


End file.
